Fading light
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. but the one you love will do anything to save you. Warning Anzu Bashing! YY Also charater deaths! you have been warned!


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or any of the characters. etc etc etc

Warning MAJOR ANZU BASHING!

How did it come to this? How could it end like this? How could the Gods be so cruel? All these thoughts ran through the mind of one teen. He cradled a body to him, weeping bitter tears. His double. Black hair with red spikes. Gold bangs about his face now dripping with the rain that fell. No beat came from the now cooling body. The once bright eyes closed. The teen looked up at the body, which lay on the ground not far from them. The bitch, mind sent to the shadow realm. Where he knew the dark magician was dealing with her. For what she had done. For the dark Magician had loved the small one as much as he. As he kneeled holding his love to his chest. Yugi's hand lying limpt down, dripping blood to the floor. Yami beried his face in the hair so like his own. His mind played back to those moments. The moments were his heart died.

FLASHBACK.

_"Anzu, don't!" Yugi yelled. Anzu stood Gun pointed at Yami. Anzu was half crazed with love. She wants Yami for herself. But he had given himself to Yugi._

_"If I can't have him no one shall!" she screamed. Yami just looked back at the bitch, never flinching. Time seemed to slow, the trigger twice pulled. The bullets sped thier course…. but never met their intended target. Yami saw a blur of red, black and gold. His crimson eyes widened in shock as Yugi cried out, he slowly began to fall to the ground. Yami Ran forward, caught his light in his arms._

_"Aibou!" he placed his hand over the bullet wound in his cheat.looking at the other hole in his left shoulder. But the small one was gasping for breath. Blood trickling down from his mouth. The first bullet had passed through his lung._

_"M..mou hitori no boku" the small form gasped. Yami looked up at the sound of insane laughter._

_"You can be mine now Yami! Let the bastard die" Yami's rage came to the fore. He sent her to the shadow realm. Felt the dark Magician find her and hold her._

_"Arbou. It's ok. I'm here. Easy."_

_"I'm….sorry….Mou hitori no boku…..I'm always a….burden"_

_"No…no. You're never a burden. No shhh. Don't try to talk"_

_" I have to……I can't stay."_

_"No. Hang on Aibou. You're going to be fine Koi."_

_"No….I'm not…(cough)..And we both know it."_

_Tears began to fall, Yami had only shed tears once before. When Yugi had been taken from him when they still shared a body. Now they were falling again. And he did not want to stop them_

_"SOMEONE HELP US!" he shouted. But only the wind and the rain replied. They sky seemed to by crying along with him. He looked down into those Amethyst eyes he loved so much, as he felt a hand on his face wiping away the tears._

_"Shhh. Mou hitori no boku…. It's alright. Just hold me Koi. I just want you to know that you are the best friend, and love anyone could ever have…….I don't deserve you my darkness. I don't deserve your love……but you gave it anyway. I thank you…….i….i…I'll wait for you."_

_"No Yugi. You can't leave me. Please" for the first time in his known life the great Pharaoh of Egypt begged._

_"Kiss me good night" it came just above a whisper. Yami placed his lips onto the silk ones he knew so well. The strawberry taste now tainted with a coppery tang of his lifeblood. The kiss was desperate, as if he wanted to take that life into himself. Hold it close and never let it go. But Osiris had other plans. He felt the little one grimace in pain. Felt the heart slow under his hand. Crimson met Amethyst one final time._

_"….I…am…always….near……" the breath left the small one, never to be recaptured, the Amethyst eyes dimmed. Yami hugged the form close calling for his aibou to waken, but he knew he never would. He closed the eyes of his love, his light._

_"Rest well My Hikari" he felt the Pain of the Dark magician as he knew his young master had died._

_"My Pharaoh?" came the pain filled voice._

_"Do with her as you wish" he felt no rage, just emptiness. He had failed to protect his Koi. Now he had no reason to live. He cradled the form close again, rocking back and forth._

BACK TO PRESANT

Yami laid the form down; he looked over to the shining glint in the rain. He got up and returned with the silver object. He lay down by his light, looking lovingly at him…

BANG!

"And in the News today, three people were found dead in domino park, two males from gunshot wounds, one female. The female with no obvious signs of distress. The investigation continues………"

KITG: sorry, sorry. I know that was a tad evil. Begs forgiveness. to make it up to you, thers a pic on my profilel for you to do with this.: )


End file.
